You'll never really be gone
by spin-it-like-u-dance09
Summary: When someone is forced to move to the states, will someone reveal their true feelings for him? will everything change, or will things stay the same? Just something I write when im bored at night laying in my bed. read and enjoy, flames accepted, please ju


You'll Never Really Be Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor have I ever. Thank you for your cooperation. Thank you, now please sit back and enjoy!

He finished packing up the last box in his room. He had tried to fit everything left into the small box, and it seemed he had succeeded, but the box was bulging at the sides. He was about to stuff the last thing into the box when he picked up a picture frame from under his bed. He looked at the faces in the picture and wondered why everything couldn't just stay the way he wanted. The picture showed the face he knew he couldn't live without. His shoulders began to shake as he looked at the picture through eye clouded with tears. He looked at the picture and began to think about all of the memories he would be leaving behind, and all that could have happened in the future.

She was lying on her bed holding back the tears as she thought about the last ten years. They had met ten years ago in a small Canadian town. They had grown up together and soon had become the best of friends. They had been together forever and seen things happen that shouldn't happen to good people. Now, he was leaving. She was not only losing a best friend, she was losing the guy she had fell in love with so many years ago. His father had tracked down his long lost brother who he hadn't seen since birth. She really was happy for him and his family, but he wouldn't be easy to replace. She got up from the bed and walked over to her desk to write something to him, anything, she just had to write something that told him how she felt, and has felt for a very long time.

About an hour later he started packing things up into the moving van. He would be leaving soon enough; leaving everything he had ever known behind. His best friends would be here soon to say goodbye to him. He would miss them more than anything; they were the people he couldn't live without. He left the moving van and went to sit on his front steps. It seemed that EVERYTHING had first happened there. He had his first kiss, got slapped for the first time, and even gotten broke up with, all on these steps. He got up and walked into the empty house he looked around seeing things as they had happened in the past. He walked into his room and spotted something in the corner. The picture, he smiled as he remembered leaving it out. He walked over to it and smiled. He ran a hand across the face in the picture, and gently placed it back down. He ran to get a pen and piece of paper and sat down to write a letter to the person he would miss the most.

She heard the doorbell ring and ran to meet some of her friends at the door. They were going to say goodbye to their good friend, "Here," she said, "just put your letters in this envelope."

Everyone did as they walked the few blocks to where a large moving van sat. When they got there they saw a boy sitting on the front steps of an empty house, holding a letter. He looked up and smiled. The girl smiled and ran towards the boy. They held the other in a tight hug. "We wrote you letters," she said finally still hugging him, "we want you to read them on your way to the states."

"I'll do that. Anything to keep my mind off of things," he said quietly almost in tears.

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked the boy as she pulled away from his tight embrace. He nodded through tears, "Will you save mine for last?"

He smiled," Anything for you, Emma." He wiped her cheek with the back of his hand to dry her tears, "Em? I wrote a letter to you too."

"Jt, it's time to go son." His father said. Jt walked over to his other friends that had come to say goodbye, and went to say one last goodbye to his best friend.

"Emma, I just wish I could stay here. I really do, but I can't. I'll miss you Em, I'll miss you so much."

"James," he smiled at the use of his name, "you've gotten me through so much, and I'm not gonna let it end here." She leaned in and gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips. He didn't pull away, but he seemed to want to stay there forever. When they pulled away she said, "I love you James Tiberius Yorke, and I always will."

"Bye Em," he said as he kissed her cheek, ad hugged her one more time, " I'll miss you."

Emma watched as Jt ran to get into the taxi, headed for the airport. It was going to be a long year. Emma clutched the letter in the pale blue envelope that was in her hand. She could still smell the strong scent of his cologne on it. He waved out the window to the rest of his friends, and blew a kiss to Emma. " I love you Emma Nelson," he yelled out of the car window. She smiled. She was finally happy, as she waved at the car that was getting further and further away. She sighed when it was out of view.

"Go ahead guys, I'm gonna stay here for awhile," she smiled weakly.

"You sure Em?" Manny asked, " I can stay if you want."

"No, its ok. You, Toby, Liberty, and Sean go ahead. I'll be fine." They all said goodbye as Emma sat down on the front stairs that used to be Jt's house, and pulled out the letter.

_Dearest Emma Cheyanne Nelson,_

_ Emma, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I always have. You've not only been my best friend for ten years, you've also been my sister. Em, you're a beautiful girl, and I know that when you meet that special person, he will be very lucky, because he will get to see your beautiful face, everyday. What I guess I'm saying is that I am sorry that I can't be your special someone. I know that I've seen you as more than a friend for quite awhile, and I think that you've felt the same way about me. We both thought the same thing, that it would ruin what we had as friends. Maybe it could've but I just had to tell you. I love you Emma Nelson, always have, and I always will. I will probably find myself thinking about your wonderful face everyday, and most always find myself smiling when I think of you. Thank you Emma, and please write to me, and I know that I will call you every night. I love you Emma. _

_Yours forever,_

_James Tiberius Yorke_

_Best Friends Forever._

_

* * *

read a review please and thank you. (insert smile here) this was fun so review to tell me if i should keep going!_


End file.
